


phone call

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kazu is on a trip and misses misumi, quick mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: It's been a while since Kazunari's heard Misumi's voice.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	phone call

_Ping! Ping!_

**△△△**

**△△△**

it’s time for rehearsal now

**△△△**

text you later kazu i miss you lots and lots!

**△△△**

have fun with your family tomorrow~

**△△△**

△△△

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

miss u too & u betcha i will!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

txt you later sumi good luck at rehearsal!! 💪💪

_Ping!_

△△△ loved “txt you later sumi good luck at rehearsal!!”

Kazunari stared at the few text messages for a second longer, the smile that pulled at his lips during their convo drooping off. Reflexively, the thought that he should open up IG to check out how his latest post was doing crossed his mind, but he shut off his phone and set it down on the hotel nightstand before his fingers could tap their way over to the app.

He sighed, flipped over onto his back, and shut his eyes too.

Oh, man. Text bubbles were nothing compared to Misumi’s voice, live in the flesh, plus the palpable cheer he radiated when he was by Kazunari’s side. Even when they weren’t right next to each other, the thought that he was a room away or a street away from an “I’m home!” or _anything_ away that was closer than another country was everything better _this._ They hadn’t even had so much as a call, because Kazunari’s itinerary was packed with sightseeing and Misumi had work and rehearsal, besides the general difficulty of time zones. Their texts were always staggered and they always missed each other by an hour or two—even their convo just now was barely five minutes.

“Uggghhhh.”

Kazunari flipped over again and buried his face into his pillow. He just wanted Sumi. It was probably just worse because it was quiet and dark and he had a room to himself for once. Tomorrow, he’d have fun with Futaba and his parents, just like he promised his boyfriend, but _ugh,_ he just missed Sumi _so much._ Was he always this needy? No way, maybe this is normal if you can hardly interact. But if this is normal then it _sucks._

He lay there, indulging in his thought cycle of “Ugh” and “I miss Sumi” instead of sleeping for who knows how long when suddenly, a cheery note rang out from his phone. Kazunari immediately shot up to grab it.

_“I stay out too late! Got nothin’ in my brain! That’s what people sa-a-ay, mmhmm, that’s what people sa—”_

Oh, that ringtone. Tenten. _Er, yay, it’s Tenten!_ Kazunari thought again, and hovered his thumb over the screen reluctantly. Tenma had texted in the group chat that he had a shoot today, so that’s probably why he wasn’t in rehearsal, but it was unusual for him to call Kazunari… Well, he was awake anyway, and it might be important. He picked up.

“Heey, Ten—”

“Hiii, Kazu! Surprise!”

Kazunari nearly dropped his phone at Misumi’s voice.

“Sumi! Hi?!” Words left him for a second as he processed the pure joy running through his veins at the fact that he _actually got to hear Misumi, live, on the other side of the phone! Holy crap!_

“Kazu, are you there? Are you sleepy? Sorry, it's late, but I thought I'd try and surprise you.”

Hastily snapping out of his little daze, Kazunari replied, “No, it's totally fine! I’m here! Not sleepy at all! Sumi, I miss you like crazy!! You definitely won on the surprise part, but didn't you have rehearsal?”

Misumi’s laugh rang out, and Kazunari grinned and sank into his bed, butterflies and bubbles rising in his chest.

“We’re taking a break! Tenma came home early, and I borrowed his phone to call you 'cause I left mine in my room!”

“Ahaha, that’s nothing new. How’s practice going? I’ve been posting on my stories and texting about my trip, but what’ve you been up to? Tell me, tell me!” Kazunari squeezed his phone to his ear, his brain dancing awake in excitement—Sumi time, he finally got some Sumi time!

“Okaay! I’ll tell you lots!” Misumi sing-songed happily and complied, words spilling out into Kazunari’s ears. And like he always did, he should probably be giving Misumi _mmhmms_ and cheerful, witty replies in return, but all he could do was feel his cheeks ache from the impossible grin on his face and let out giggles at every little thing Misumi said.

Misumi’s sixth sense was probably working on point again, because he kept talking like he knew all Kazunari wanted to do was listen and recharge—but time passed too quickly, and in what felt like the blink of an eye, Misumi was saying, “Aww, break’s over! I gotta go now. And you gotta sleep, right?”

“Mm, yeah, I should. Good luck at practice, again!” Softer, he said, “And I still miss you, again. I’m super glad you called me.”

“Uh-huh! I miss you lots and lots, too, Kazu. I’ll try to call you again later!”

“That’d be awesome. Now shoo to practice, Tenten’ll get mad at you. Bye, Sumi!”

“Bye, Kazu! Good night, sleep tight.” Before he cut off the call, Kazu could hear him say, “I’m coming, I’m coming!” to the rest of the troupe—and then silence.

The grin stayed on Kazunari's face this time. No filling up the silence with sad old _I miiiiissss hiiiiiim_ thoughts anymore. He was still a week and thousands of kilometers away from Sumi, but he could make it, no doubt. Still giddy, he snuggled up in his hotel sheets and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i used the [a3 lime skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) for fun! looks cool, eh?
> 
> (this is just stupid but kazu setting tenma sumeragi's ringtone to t-swift... ts... hah)


End file.
